


These Terrors That Haunt Me

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Carlos Oliveira (mentioned), Chris Redfield (mentioned) - Freeform, Claire would climb mountains for her, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Jill is a softie, Leon S. Kennedy (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Resident Evil 2, Post-Resident Evil 3, Trauma, Useless Lesbians, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalypse girlfriends, jackednotstacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: Jill relives the night in Raccoon City where her fight with Nemesis took a turn for the worst...but Claire is there to save the day...sort of...
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	These Terrors That Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am after only getting two hours of sleep...enjoy the bad writing.

Jill never froze. Not when a flesh eater was stumbling towards her, not when it was up to her to call the shots, not when her friends joined the undead army, not when Umbrella threw every B.O.W they had at her.

She was an elite operative of the S.T.A.R.S task force, the best of the best. She had survived the mansion of hell in the Arklay Mountains and she had survived global scrutiny which all S.T.A.R.S members suffered after trying to deface Umbrella to the public. She had survived the night terrors, the endless suffering that tormented her every waking moment. She had survived the hateful words from some of the members of her team after she quit and she also survived getting chased by Iron's men, being stalked and preyed on by the shadows with which they hid in.

It wasn't in her to freeze, to give in to fear. Not after all that she had faced.

That is, until Nemesis mutated.

When her gun clicked in her shaky, _bloodied_ hand, she refused to accept defeat. The tentacle clenched around her waist made a perfect target for her combat knife, the special knife that was given by the chief himself after she was promoted, the one that had "S.T.A.R.S" engraved on the dirty silver blade. The creature howled in pain - the appendage around her body released her - _thud_!

Jill pushed off the stone and ran, ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. Her legs trembled, her head pounded, her body screamed at her. It was weak, _she_ was weak. Somewhere on her body, she knew she was bleeding. Bleeding too much. The creature behind her howled, the sound deafening in her ears, shaking the ground beneath her boots. It's giant, fleshy, animalistic feet thundered behind her, one….....two........three..four-

Jill screamed and scratched at the blurry ground beneath her. Her fingernails ripped and skin tore as the slimy tentacle wrapped around her boot pulled her backwards. She was in the air again, facing the exposed tissue of the mutated B.O.W. It's massive jaw unhinged and its deafening roar blew back her hair. The sharp definitions of her face were covered in grime, blood, and now the film-like substance that flew out of the mutated Tyrant's mouth. Her heart thundered in her rib cage, beating dangerously against the multitude of restraints the creature had against her.

There was nowhere to go this time. No grenade, no flashbang, no gun, no knife, no backup plan.

 _Nothing_.

It was then that she froze. Froze in fear and panic. Froze in anxiety and pain. The realization of death froze her. She always imagined her last moments as an act of valor and courage, leaping into danger to save another life.

She never imagined it like this.

Now that she was distracted, now that she _froze_ , another tentacle slithered its way around her throat, coating her skin and the bottom of her hair in slimy goo.

She might have gotten away with one of them around her, _two_?

Jill clenched her eyes closed, **_this is it, isn't it? This is how I'm going to die._**

The grip on her waist tightened and she gasped, bolting out of her internal conflict. The creature's huge, knife like teeth loomed in her vision as it growled profusely. The grip tightened again, panic and fear rose in her chest, taking over every vein and bone in her body. _**No, no, no, no, not like this -**_

Jill screamed this time, tears brimmed her eyes, her heart exploded against her rib cage. The creature growled again, pleased by the pain it was inflicting upon its prey. Her oxygen levels were dangerously low now. The pressure that Nemesis had been putting on her waist was now spread to the tentacle around her neck. Her legs flailed wildly in the air, her nimble fingers pried at the appendage, her eyes widened as she ran out of air, her heart hammered painfully inside her body. The vision of the creatures face was now diminished only to a dark blurr, her ears rang and her head pounded as if it was about to explode-

Jill was thrown at the wall, her back colliding with a sharp crack before she hit the ground. Her heartbeat thundered in her eardrums, her ears rang and screeched inside her brain. Her vision slowly returned, but only accompanied by desperate, _panicked_ gasps for air.

Bang....bang….bang..bang, bang-

Jill rose her head and surveyed a pair of long legs wearing a red, leather jacket.

 _Claire_.

Over the ringing and thumping, she could hear the kickback of Claire's shotgun and the howl of the creature. No...they...they needed to run…. Jill's head dipped. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she listened to the soft pitch of Claire's voice yelling and shotgun shells clattering to the ground.

_**Wake up, dammit!** _

Jill opened her eyes and gasped, forcing her body to get up from its current crumpled state on the ground. She let out a cry of pain and fell sideways into the wall inside the tunnel, collapsing onto the stone once again. The rest of her ribs that weren't already damaged now felt to be cracked...then she remembered the explosion of shrapnel when mutated Nemesis barreled through a pile of cars in the square. Something stung, _very_ badly...she remembered the trail of blood she left behind her as she stumbled through the gate.

"Jill, stay with me!"

Claire...Claire was by her side now. Her ponytail hung low after the fight. Dark red strands framed the soft definitions of her face.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. I'm here-" A sharp tentacle burst through Claire's shoulder. Wide blue eyes met the other pair. Silence settled between them, a moment of cursed pain before the younger woman was tugged back.

"Claire!!" Jill's desperate voice shrieked in the night, echoing in the tunnel and out through the night air.

Screams came then. _Agonized_ screams. The fleshy mutation tore its massive teeth into the redhead, shredding every piece of skin and bone in its path. Claire screamed for the pain to stop, screamed for the creature to let her go, screamed for Jill to end it all.

"Jill!"

Hands grabbed at her, it was hot, she was sweating, her heartbeat thundered in her ears like it had so many times before. "I'm here, I'm here- you're safe!"

**_Claire...she's...you're here. And you're not...dead._ **

"No baby, I'm very much alive. See?" Claire placed Jill's hand on her chest, directly above her heart. "Feel my heartbeat...we're safe, okay?" Jill nodded and sniffled, turning her head to face the open window beside their bed.

The cool night air helped Jill fall asleep, but nothing seemed to help the nightmares that plagued her every time she closed her eyes. She threw her exposed legs over the side of the bed, back slumped, head cradled in hands...away from Claire. Away from the embarrassment and weight.

Jill hated how she couldn't get over her demons in Raccoon City, Claire had been there with her and her nightmares weren't nearly as bad as Jill's.

**_What's wrong with me?_ **

Long arms wrapped around the brunette's waist where a faded red uni sweatshirt (her favorite one that Claire owned) hung loosely around her slender shoulders. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Her girlfriend whispered softly into her ear, her chin coming to a rest on her shoulder. Jill sighed softly and gazed at the full moon shining in through the open window.

_**If only my mind was as calm as the moon.** _

"It was the one by the gate in the square...but this time it wasn't Leon or Chris or Carlos….i-it was you."

Claire tightened her arms around Jill's waist, not like Nemesis had done months ago to crush her to death, but to reassure Jill that she was there for her. To reassure her that she was never going to leave her and that Jill could take as long as she wanted.

"It was exactly what had happened at the gates, except...well...instead of you defeating Nemesis…..i-it….it-" Her voice cracked and she clenched her jaw to hold back the onslaught of sobs she knew was desperately trying to explode. Tears brimmed her eyes and she sniffled.

Many months ago, Claire had saved her life. Claire had picked her bloody, broken ass off the ground and carried her to meet with Carlos and Leon so that they could take her to the hospital. The nightmare had put a twist on the end of the story though...and Jill couldn't get over the stench of blood, how weak her body was, how she could barely even speak, how instead of Claire being her knight in shining armor became the creature's dinner.

Jill remembered Claire's agonized screams, how she screamed so much that her voice cracked and squeaked, how the blood splattered against the brunette's face-

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh…" Claire wrapped herself around Jill, "It's okay, it's okay…"

Jill was crying now, sobbing.

"I-I'm so-sorry- I don't know w-whats wrong with me-" Jill sobbed in despair, clutching onto Claire's arms that were wrapped around her midhalf protectively.

"Baby there's nothing wrong with you, you hear me? _Nothing_. You've been through a hell of a lot more than I have, than _any_ of us have."

Jill's body shook violently from her despair, from the terrors she could never escape and never would escape. The innocence of a paper cut reminded her of the blood she had practically bathed in that terrible night. The blood from her fallen brothers and sisters, from the civilians she was trying to protect, from that hellish creature that stalked her every waking move. The crackling of a campfire fire reminded her of the cars, the buildings holding hundreds of undead, the explosions that threw shrapnel at her.

"We're going to get through this together. You and me. I'll always have your back Jill, _I promise_." 

Jill nodded and let Claire hold her for a while. Claire had been the only person in her life able to break down the hundreds of icy walls she built around herself. Months ago she wouldn't have been able to live with herself for letting Claire see her so... _broken_.

Yes it still embarrassed her and made her feel weak, but she was getting better. She no longer hated herself for showing emotion.

Now that her crying had subsided, the soreness kicked in. Whether it was from her previous breakdown or from her thrashing around in her sleep, her body cringed at any movement.

At least she was in a better state than when she escaped Raccoon City with a multitude of injuries including three broken ribs, two sprained limbs, an almost deadly concussion from all the times she was thrown, beat, and/or fell off of buildings, _and_ a punctured lung.

She swore she felt the last of her stiffness wear off just last month.

"Here…" Claire was standing in front of her now, an arm outstretched in front of her, palm open with an invitation. "Let me make you some tea…"

Jill took in the way Claire's pale skin glowed in the moonlight, the way her long auburn hair fell naturally around her shoulders which was not in her usual ponytail. She looked beautiful in an oversized sweater and shorts. Jill found herself in awe that someone could look so ethereal in such simple clothing.

How had she gotten so lucky?

Jill smiled softly and grabbed the slender hand that was waiting for her. Claire blushed and giggled, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" Jill asked, a questioning smile forming on her lips.

"You have such a strong grip, Miss Valentine."

Jill smirked knowingly and walked with her girlfriend towards the kitchen. "Wait and see what else I can do with these strong hands."

Claire laughed and opened the cabinet to start her search for Jill's favorite mug. Jill felt her heart flutter at the sound and smiled again, _she never wanted to stop hearing that._

Blood and tentacles, pain and smoke were now forgotten as the two women made chamomile tea at 1am, laughing and holding each other in the glow of the full moon shining through their drawn curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay for the women of RE...Jill and Claire have my heart.


End file.
